Learning Experience
by Wordgawk
Summary: When the girl requires help, Vashyron is there.


**Author's note: Vashyron wrote this story by himself. I only guided the words onto the screen.**

* * *

Learning Experience

Vashyron hummed in happiness as he fumbled with his house key from his pocket. Ah, how could life be any better than restocking an empty fridge with food in an extra large bag so tall he couldn't see over its edge?

His key hand found the lock slot and he wiggled the knob a bit until it twisted properly. He lightly kneed the front door and cautiously stepped in, careful not to jostle the lovely contents of groceries to the floor.

"No, no, higher. Yeah, that's the spot." Leanne's sweet voice floated over from across the den.

"Like this?" Zephyr mumbled.

A pause, then, "Ow! That hurts! Be gentle, gentlllle."

"But I haven't done this."

"You've got to feel your way. Try it again. Slower."

What madness had Vashyron dared tread on? With his brain running on overdrive his thoughts veered towards the naughty. It wasn't like _something_ couldn't happen between those two darlings.

Saving himself was still possible if he indeed had trespassed to a very private moment. Thank his blocked vision. "Um, pardon me, am I intruding?"

"Vashy- oof!" A pained Leanne sucked in a breath. Vashyron heard clothes rustle and she barked at Zephyr, "Stop, stop. Help Vashyron."

The sound of presumably Zephyr shuffled and walked over. "I'll lead the way to the kitchen." Vashyron felt a tug on his jacket sleeve.

Right before they began to move, Vashyron grinned, though Zephyr couldn't see it. "You're decent, right?"

"Shut up!"

In the kitchen, Vashyron finally set the bag down on the counter and confirmed that yes, he remained scarred-free from any indecent displays. Zephyr's clothes were on him. Zephyr wordlessly took the packages and crinkly foodstuffs out.

Vashyron leaned against the counter, watching the blond shuffle to and fro to the fridge and the occasional cabinet to put things away. "What shenanigans did I miss out on? Leanne and you sounded very into something."

"Aw, nothing. It's dumb, anyway." Zephyr made an exasperated grunt. "What is it with women and their picky requests? Leanne asked me to help her and I did. She didn't find my help any good."

With a quick and affectionate ruffle of Zephyr's hair, Vashyron felt the swat of Zephyr's hand against his arm. "My friend, you've got to learn that women are women." He strolled out of the kitchen with Zephyr close behind.

"Great advice. I could've learned that one in my sleep."

Vashyron reentered the living room. Spread out on the floor was a canvas tarp, a case of paints, thin paintbrushes of varying sizes, a bucket of water and a board said paints were being used on by none other than Leanne. Staining her fingers were bright hues of the rainbow.

The girl, with her long hair obscuring the side of her face, raised her head. "Hi, Vashyron. Did you get those Basel Bagels from the cart near the Guild?"

"Indeed. Mighty popular stand. I waited in line. In _line_."

"The horror." Zephyr uttered this flatly.

Arching his neck towards the helper to all, Vashyron replied, "Hey, man, when your stomach is rumbling and there's the breeze of hot bagels in the air a foot in front of you, you try waiting."

"Ooh, I'll make a snack when I'm done," Leanne piped in cheerily. She rotated her shoulder to move hair away from her eyes, but when it didn't work she sighed. "Vashyron, can you put my hair up? I have a clip, here." Her far elbow jutted out to the direction of the paint box.

Vashyron stepped to her side and noticed the flower-sketched clamp on the floor. Zephyr glowered at it as Vashyron picked it up. Now the situation was making sense. "Would you like Zephyr to do it?" he asked Leanne, already guessing at her answer. He tossed the mini claw to Zephyr, knowing it would annoy him.

"I already tried. It ain't happening." Zephyr interjected when Leanne's mouth opened to reply and his fingers snagged the offending accessory.

Vashyron studied Leanne's mess of honey hair draped over her cheeks and Zephyr's dejected face. "Cheer up, Zeph. I know how it was like to have fumble fingers."

"I do not have fumble fingers!" A hot temper flared. The dubious look Leanne cast his way said otherwise.

As Vashyron walked over behind Leanne, he made a hissing noise. "Now, now, it's natural if you haven't done it. Here, I'll demonstrate." Vashyron snagged the hair claw from Zephyr before he broke it.

Making himself comfy by kneeling, Vashyron lightly combed his fingers at the stray ends. "She is right about the feeling part. You can't dig this sucker into the scalp." He gathered the long locks off her eyes and meticulously twisted it up like a ponytail.

There was a short giggle from Leanne. "Wow, you're good at this."

"Not the only thing in my repertoire, m'dear." Vashyron opened the claw and closed it around the chunk of hair, securing it to the top of her head.

"Thanks!" Leanne beamed.

"What are you making, anyway?" Moodily, Zephyr pointed at her piece of art.

"New bathroom sign."

"Cute." Vashyron could already tell the picture was something cutesy with the abundant use of pink. A pig?

Zephyr coughed. "You serious? It looks like a warped painting."

Vashyron expected Leanne to yell or throw pointy objects at Zephyr. So did Zephyr when he readied his wince. She said nothing and continued her work. Behind her, the two puzzled guys shook heads and shoulders at each other.

"I need your assistance, Zephyr." Leanne's declaration came out neutrally ambiguous.

Zephyr froze. Uh oh, the wrath of an angry woman! No need for Vashyron to stick around to witness the aftermath of whatever fate came for the blond.

A tasty edible sounded mighty good about now. Vashyron walked past the troubled Zephyr and patted with much sympathy on his slumping shoulder.

- THE END -


End file.
